


Penny For Your Thoughts?

by Magnetic_Stars



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Arkham Asylum, F/M, Nothing but text messages, slight harassment, stalker triggers, sweet in its weird way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetic_Stars/pseuds/Magnetic_Stars
Summary: Jerome gets a hold of a mobile phone and there's only one person he's determined to reach.*This is a stand-alone story, though it is set in the same universe as my other Gotham fics, 'Are You Going to Write Your Report About Me?' and 'Always Trust a Madman with a Plan'. This little snippet does not affect the original fics at all and has little to do with them, save for the presence of the OC and a few subtle references. I mostly wrote this for fun and thought I'd share it. If you’re following any of the other fics and feel like this random short story would confuse you then simply bookmark it ;) *
Relationships: Jerome Valeska/OC, Jerome Valeska/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 24





	Penny For Your Thoughts?

**[Unknown Number]**

Penny for your thoughts?

11: 14 P.M.

**[Anna]**

Who is this?

11: 21 P.M.

**[Unknown Number]**

Just a secret admirer.

Penny for your thoughts?

11: 22 P.M.

**\--**

Fine, fine.

Scratch the ‘secret’.

I’m a humble admirer whom you know unconventionally well

Shouldn’t be hard to guess, what with the little friends you have.

11: 26 P.M.

**[Anna]**

You’ve got to be kidding

Jerome?

11: 27 P.M.

**[Unknown Number]**

;)

Penny for your thoughts?

11: 28 P.M.

**[Anna]**

Where are you?

11: 32 P.M.

\--

Please tell me your in Arkham and not outside my apartment

I wont let you in if you are

11: 33 P.M.

**[Unknown Number]**

You’re*

Such hostility.

Where’s the courteous ‘how are you, Jerome?’

‘I miss you, Jerome,’?

11: 36 P.M.

**[Anna]**

Excuse me for not following your script

Who’s phone is this? Can’t be yours

11: 42 P.M.

**[Unknown Number]**

Whose*

And I’ll be honest. I don’t know.

11: 43 P.M.

**[Anna]**

Are you in arkham?

11: 47 P.M.

**[Unknown Number]**

Yes.

Why?

Planning on paying me a visit?

11: 48 P.M.

\--

Arkham is wonderful this time of year.

You know I’m always dying to see ya.

11: 49 P.M.

\--

Penny for your thoughts?

11: 55 P.M.

**[Anna]**

Wait

How do you have my number?

11: 56 P.M.

**[Unknown Number]**

What a boring question.

Should’ve asked how I got the phone.

11: 56 P.M.

**[Anna]**

I’m pretty sure you stole it

11: 57 P.M.

**[Unknown Number]**

Never assume.

Why steal when you’re able to ask for something and have it delivered to you without the extra bother?

11: 58 P.M.

**[Anna]**

So you’ll have me believe that someone just GAVE you a mobile phone in a mental asylum?

12: 01 A.M.

**[Unknown Number]**

Yes.

Crazy world we’re living in, isn’t it?

12: 02 A.M.

\--

Penny for your thoughts?

12: 05 A.M.

\--

Hmmm?

12: 09 A.M.

**[Anna]**

Stop texting me

You shouldn’t be texting me at all

Why **are** you texting me?

12: 10 A.M.

**[Unknown Number]**

Can’t a guy text a girl without raising any suspicions?

12: 11 A.M.

**[Anna]**

Not you

You raise all suspicions

I’m incredibly suspicious

12: 15 A.M.

**[Unknown Number]**

Touché

Well if you must know, I’m bored.

Despite the dull life you lead, you’re the least boring person I know.

Believe it or not.

12: 16 A.M.

**[Anna]**

Wow

Don’t I feel so special

How kind and not at all offensive of you to say

12: 20 A.M.

**[Unknown Number]**

There’s more where that came from.

:D

Penny for your thoughts?

12: 20 A.M.

**[Anna]**

Seriously stop texting me

The gcpd could be tracking cellular activities for all we know

They can trace anything

Im not getting myself in trouble because of you

12: 25 A.M.

**[Unknown Number]**

HAH!

You make me laugh.

Cops are dumb, Anna.

Never underestimate their dumbness.

12: 27 A.M.

**[Anna]**

Regardless

Stop texting me

12: 30 A.M.

**[Unknown Number]**

Or what?

12: 30 A.M.

**[Anna]**

I’ll block you

12: 33 A.M.

**[Unknown Number]**

Ah…

Harsh.

I know you’re not going to sleep anytime soon.

What’s the hurry?

12: 35 A.M

\--

Don’t you wanna catch up with an old friend?

12: 36 A.M.

**[Anna]**

Goodnite, Jerome

12: 37 A.M.

**[Unknown Number]**

Goodnight*

And I never even went to school!

12: 38 A.M.

**[Anna]**

**< << BLOCKED >>>**

.

.

.

**[Unknown Number]**

Pst.

You up?

1: 43 A.M

\--

Listen, I’m sorry you can’t spell.

1: 46 A.M.

\--

Silent treatment, huh?

You’ll never last.

1: 55 A.M.

\--

I’ll show you something cool if you answer me.

2: 02 A.M.

**[Anna]**

I blocked this number

2: 10 A.M

**[Unknown Number]**

Different phone.

Obviously.

_< Image Attached >_

2: 11 A.M.

**[Anna]**

I didn’t answer for you to send me a pic

I want you to shut up so I can go back to sleep

2:12 A.M.

**[Unknown Number]**

Liar.

You weren’t sleeping.

2: 13 A.M.

**[Anna]**

Was too

I don’t understand the pic

2: 13 A.M.

**[Unknown Number]**

It’s a bruise.

On my knuckles.

Cool, right?

2: 14 A.M.

**[Anna]**

Looks swollen

You probably have a fracture

2: 16 A.M.

**[Unknown Number]**

Huh.

That would explain a lot.

Hurts when I type.

2: 17 A.M.

**[Anna]**

The fact that it’s blue and purple should’ve given you a clue

Since you’re so great at getting the things you want, ask for an icepack and let me sleep

2: 18 A.M.

**[Unknown Number]**

Aren’t you even going to ask me how I got it?

2: 19 A.M.

**[Anna]**

You probably deserved it

2: 19 A.M.

**[Unknown Number]**

I just laughed so hard my neighbor shushed me through the vent!

But you’re right. I did deserve it.

I can give you details if you’re curious.

I know you are.

2: 22 A.M.

**[Anna]**

Is that why you can’t sleep?

Because of your hand?

2: 23 A.M.

**[Unknown Number]**

I never said I was having trouble sleeping, Anna.

2: 23 A.M.

**[Anna]**

In that case, go to sleep and let me do the same

2: 24 A.M.

**[Unknown Number]**

Waitwaitwait.

You don’t know what happened to my hand yet.

2: 24 A.M.

**[Anna]**

Seriously, Jerome

I don’t have time for storytelling

I’m trying to sleep

And I thought I told you to stop texting me

2: 25 A.M.

**[Unknown Number]**

I would if I knew you had the strength to resist me.

2: 25 A.M.

**[Anna]**

Goodnite Jerome

2: 26 A.M.

**[Unknown Number]**

Goodnight*

Jeez. What’re they teaching you in school?

2: 26 A.M.

**[Anna]**

**< << BLOCKED >>>**

.

.

.

**[Unknown Number]**

Alright, alright.

I deserved that.

Have you slept?

3: 10 A.M.

\--

I’m sorry.

I won’t correct your spelling anymore.

Promise.

3: 12 A.M.

\--

_< Image Attached >_

Got that icepack

3: 16 A.M.

\--

Penny for your thoughts?

3: 19 A.M.

\--

Guess what I’m doing.

3: 25 A.M.

\--

Having myself a solo game of chess

_< Image Attached >_

I’m winning.

3: 26 A.M.

\--

Wanna know how I got the chess set?

3:27 A.M.

\--

Update: I won the game.

Victory tastes so bitter.

3: 34 A.M.

\--

Is it possible to die of boredom?

3: 38 A.M.

\--

Okay.

I have a confession to make.

I can’t sleep.

Send help.

And a decent pillow while you’re at it.

3: 47 A.M.

\--

The walls are getting too tight.

3: 55 A.M.

\--

I really am sorry I corrected your spelling.

3: 57 A.M.

**[Anna]**

How many phones do you have access to exactly?

3: 58 A.M.

**[Unknown Number]**

If only you’d hear the sound of my beating heart.

Sounds like war drums in my ears.

I knew you were up.

3: 58 A.M.

**[Anna]**

No, you knew that your persistent messages would eventually wake me up

3: 59 A.M.

**[Unknown Number]**

Potato, potahto.

D’ya wanna know about the chess set?

3: 59 A.M.

**[Anna]**

It’s 4 in the morning

4: 00 A.M.

**[Unknown Number]**

I’m aware.

4: 00 A.M.

**[Anna]**

Why can’t you sleep?

4: 00 A.M.

**[Unknown Number]**

Don’t laugh. Been having nightmares for days.

4: 01 A.M.

**[Anna]**

I’m not laughing

Have you tried meditating?

4: 01 A.M.

**[Unknown Number]**

Lame.

I’d rather be sedated.

4: 02 A.M.

**[Anna]**

I’m tempted to sedate you myself if you don’t quit texting me

How likely are you to conjure up another phone if I block this one?

4: 04 A.M

**[Unknown Number]**

Highly likely.

I can prove it if you want.

4: 05 A.M.

**[Anna]**

No need

I believe you

What was your nightmare about?

4: 05 A.M.

**[Unknown Number]**

Hmmm.

Ghosts with familiar faces.

Cold knives with sharp blades.

Cackles I thought I’d never hear again.

4: 06 A.M.

\--

My past only ever creeps up on me when I fall asleep.

Not fair.

4: 07 A.M.

**[Anna]**

You shouldn’t bury anything away

How do you expect to heal if you don’t face what scares you most?

4: 08 A.M.

**[Unknown Number]**

Pffffssshhhhh.

You sound like the therapist they keep making me sit with.

I don’t like her.

4: 10 A.M.

\--

‘And how does that make you feel, Jerome?’

‘Express yourself with your words, Jerome.’

4: 12 A.M.

\--

Doesn’t matter what I say.

I’ll always be clinically insane to these people

4: 13 A.M.

\--

You get me though, don’t you, Anna?

4: 14 A.M.

\--

You there?

4: 17 A.M.

\--

Wanna know how I got the bruise?

4: 21 A.M.

\--

Penny for your thoughts?

4: 26 A.M.

**[Anna]**

I’m haf aslep here

4: 27 A.M.

**[Unknown Number]**

Color me green and call me jealous

4: 27 A.M.

**[Anna]**

Stand up

Don’t ask questions, just do it

4: 27 A.M.

**[Unknown Number]**

Is this a game?

4: 28 A.M.

**[Anna]**

One more question and I’ll block this number and hide my phone

I’m not playing

Now stand up

4: 29 A.M.

**[Unknown Number]**

Sheesh.

I’m standing.

4: 30 A.M.

**[Anna]**

Jump up and down 50 times

No cheating

4: 30 A.M.

**[Unknown Number]**

*Bodacious eye-roll*

3: 30

\--

Done

I feel like an old man.

Think I pulled a muscle.

3: 32 A.M.

**[Anna]**

Don’t dramatize

Feel like you relieved yourself of tension?

3: 33 A.M.

**[Unknown Number]**

I’m wheezing.

Call an ambulance.

3: 34 A.M.

**[Anna]**

You’re very funny

Now wash your face

3: 36 A.M.

**[Unknown Number]**

You like bossing me around, don’t you.

Do you miss me?

3: 37 A.M.

**[Anna]**

Wash your face

3: 37 A.M.

**[Unknown Number]**

Fine.

3: 38 A.M.

\--

I await your next command.

3: 39 A.M.

**[Anna]**

Get in bed

3: 39 A.M.

**[Unknown Number]**

I’m not sleepy.

3: 39 A.M.

**[Anna]**

Do it

Bed

Now

3: 40 A.M.

**[Unknown Number]**

You know…

Under any other circumstance.

I would’ve really enjoyed the context of your words.

3: 40 A.M.

\--

In bed.

How do you want me?

4: 41 A.M.

**[Anna]**

Asleep

I want you asleep

Get comfortable and think of your happiest memories

4: 41 A.M.

**[Unknown Number]**

Shouldn’t be hard to do.

You’re in every single one of them.

Am I in any of yours?

4: 42 A.M.

**[Anna]**

Focus

Choose something and let it soothe you

4: 43 A.M.

**[Unknown Number]**

Am I a happy memory in your book, Anna?

4: 43 A.M.

\--

Tell the truth. I can take it.

4: 46 A.M.

\--

Penny for your thoughts?

4: 47 A.M.

**[Anna]**

One of my happiest

Much to my annoyance

4: 47 A.M.

**[Unknown Number]**

War drums, Anna. I hear war drums.

Do you miss me?

4: 47 A.M.

**[Anna]**

Put the phone down and close your eyes

4: 48 A.M.

**[Unknown Number]**

Stick-in-the-mud…

4: 48 A.M.

\--

Do you remember that time I painted your face?

And how you painted mine?

5: 01 A.M.

\--

I can still smell the olive oil, too.

5: 06 A.M.

\--

Come to think of it.

You’re a weird person, Anna.

5: 11 A.M.

\--

But in a good way.

Normal is boring.

5: 14 A.M.

\--

I'm drifting.

Can't believe you made me jump.

5: 21 A.M.

\--

Dfkjzgfjhb

Srry

Phone hit my face

I’m falling asleep

5: 27 A.M.

\--

Ana$_

I shoulld tell u smthn

I miss you

A lot

Thas the honest truth

5: 33 A.M.

\--

Penny forr ur thouihgths ?

5: 37 A.M.

.

.

.

**[Anna]**

Me too

11: 52 A.M.

\--

**[Anna]**

**< << BLOCKED >>>**

**Author's Note:**

> Short, sweet, and weird, just how I like it.
> 
> I AM working on my other unfinished Gotham fic, I promise! But little shorts like this build character and honestly I couldn’t resist sharing.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
